1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fixing a metallic pipe or a resin tube (hereinafter referred to as the "pipe") of a comparatively small diameter (e.g. less than about 30 m/m) by using plate-like supports, with the pipe being generally used as an oil or air supply path for automobiles or other various kinds of machines and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fixing methods of the above type have been such that as shown in FIG. 17 for example, a metallic pipe P' is passed through a clamping hole 12 drilled in a metallic support 11 and in that state, the inner peripheral portion of the hole is brazed thereby fixing the pipe to the metallic support and in the case of a resin tube, the tube is fixed by being clamped by a clip (not shown).
However, the above-described conventional fixing methods have had the following disadvantages. That is, in the case of the former, brazing by manual heating is troublesome because the mechanical strength of the pipe near the brazed portion often deteriorates due to local heating causing cracks or damages on the pipe and since the pipe and metallic support are required to be subjected to plating against corrosion after brazing, the productivity is hindered to a great degree, while in the case of the latter, it often takes place that the resin tube moves in the axial direction or turns in the circumferential direction which, when a vibratory force is applied on the tube, leads to the dislocation or separation of the tube from the clamping wall of the clip.